Historically wireless network communication devices (e.g., data cards, smart phones, dongles, etc.) have been built using a single processor which acts as a modem and also provides processing power for executing the user interface and applications. As wireless network communication speeds have increased and the portfolio of applications executing on wireless devices have expanded, such computing devices became in efficient. Most of the devices built today have a separate applications proc in order to handle increased central processor unit (CPU) requirements of advanced applications that are being developed to make use of new multimedia capabilities. Architectures including an applications processor and a modem processor are quite common for many wireless mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, PDAs, net books, etc.) these days. Along with increases in network speeds, applications processor speeds are increasing allowing many traditional PC applications to be supported on mobile devices. This is resulting in mobile device implementations that have significant power utilization and hence reduced battery life. To sustain the application and CPU requirements, it is critical to optimize power utilization on mobile devices.